Who is My Love?
by Animers Lawliet
Summary: Juvia yang awalnya ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Gray, tiba-tiba mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat Gray bersama Lucy. Saat Juvia mulai putus asa, datang lah Lyon yang berusaha mengisi kekosongan hatinya, di saat yang sama Gray justru mulai menyadari akan perasaannya pada Juvia. Siapakah yang akan dipilih oleh Juvia? CHAP 3 UPDATE! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**WHO IS MY LOVE?**

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima.

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor.

Rate : T

Warning : Semi-Canon, OOC, Typo.

Newbie here.

Summary : Juvia yang awalnya ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Gray, tiba-tiba mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat Gray bersama Lucy. Saat Juvia mulai putus asa, datang lah Lyon yang berusaha mengisi kekosongan hatinya, di saat yang sama Gray justru mulai menyadari akan perasaannya pada Juvia. Siapakah yang akan dipilih oleh Juvia?

Fairy Tail _Guild._

Akhirnya pertandingan Daimatou Enbu, pertandingan untuk memperebutkan guild no. 1 di Fiore telah berakhir dan Fairy Tail-lah yang menjadi juara dalam pertandingan tersebut setelah menang dari Sabertooth Guild, pemenang Daimatou Enbu tahun lalu.

"Yoosshhh! Akhirnya kita memenangkan Daimatou Enbu dan mendapatkan 30 juta jewel! Ekhemm.. maksudnya menjadi guild no. 1 di Fioreee!" ujar Makarov, Master Fairy Tail ketiga, ralat, sekarang ke enam dengan semangat.

"Yaaaaaaayyyy! Hidup Fairy Tail!" teriak semua anggota _guild_ yang juga ikut berbahagia.

Ya, tim Fairy Tail yang beranggotakan Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, Laxus, dan Gray akhirnya berhasil memenangkan pertandingan di hari terakhir setelah menang melawan tim dari Sabertooth yang terdiri dari Sting, Rogue, Minerva, Orga, dan Rufus. Walaupun banyak hal yang terjadi setelah itu, Jellal yang pada akhirnya tidak menemukan keberadaan Zeref, lalu Lucy yang menghancurkan Istana Mercurius agar tujuan untuk mengaktifkan Eclipse gagal. Tapiii… sudahlah.. yang terpenting sekarang guild ini bisa menjadi no. 1 kembali di Fiore.

"Hoy hoy Lucy, setelah kau menghancurkan Jam Tanpa Batas, lalu sekarang kau menghancurkan istana Mercurius, kenapa kau tidak mengajakku juga?" protes Natsu. Bibir pemuda berambut merah muda itu mengurucut sebal sambil menatap Lucy yang tampak tak berdosa dengan kalimat protes Natsu.

"Natsu, aku tidak bermaksud melakukan hal itu dan hoy.. apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak mengajakku' haa?" kata Lucy sedikit berteriak, merasa tidak terima dengan tuduhan sang dragon slayer.

"Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang masalah kita dengan istana telah selesai dan kita berhasil memenangkan Daimatou Enbu, benarkan Jellal?"

"Yah walaupun aku tidak berhasil menemukan Zeref" kata Jellal dengan nada kecewa.

"Baiklaaaahh! Malam ini kita berpestaa! Lupakan semua beban! Hooray! Hooray! Fairy Tail!" kata master pertama, Mavis Vermillion –itu sosok hantunya-

"YOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sementara itu di sudut ruangan lain, di dalam guild.

"Gray-_sama_, se-sebenarnya Juvia…"

"Ssttt, tidak perlu Juvia, aku tau apa yang akan kau katakan, Juvia, aku.. mencintaimu," kata Gray sambil menarik Juvia ke dalam pelukannya, membuat gadis itu merasakan detak jantung Gray yang semakin menggila.

"Juvia, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku seumur hidupmu?" kata Gray sambil memegang erat kedua tangan Juvia, sorot matanya melembut ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan Juvia.

"Ju-juvia mau Gray-_sama_!" teriak Juvia. "mari kita menikah, Juvia" Gray pun memegang kedua pipi Juvia dengan lembut.

"J-Ju-Juviaa.."

"Hoy! Sedang membayangkan apa kau sampai pipimu merah padam begitu hah?" teriak Cana sambil mabuk, tangan kirinya menggenggam botol bir yang sudah kosong sementara wajahnya mulai memerah karena efek mabuk.

"J-Juvia.. Juvia tidak membayangkan apapun!," elak Juvia, tidak mungkin ia memberi tahu Cana bahwa ia memang membayangkan Gray melamarnya. Kedua tangan Juvia segera menutupi pipinya, berusaha menghilangkan rona merah dari wajahnya.

"Gray lagi? Hey Juvia, kenapa kau tidak memikirkan Lyon? Dibanding Gray, Lyon lebih memperhatikanmu, kenapa kau tidak coba membuka hatimu untuknya?" goda Cana.

"_Ara-araa_, benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Cana, kenapa kau tidak coba membuka hatimu untuk Lyon? Dia juga sudah berjuang dengan keras untukmu" ujar Mira memperkuat pernyataan Cana, sedikit banyak ia juga merasa kasihan pada Juvia. Gray selalu bersikap seolah-olah Juvia tidak ada, sebaliknya gadis itu justru terus berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Gray.

"Tapii.. Juvia-"

"Sudahlah, ayo Juvia, kita rayakan pesta kemenangan kita, kau jangan terlalu memikirkan perkataan Cana-_san_ dan Mira-_nee_ ya" ajak Lisanna.

Sebenarnya, Juvia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, kalau Fairy Tail berhasil memenangkan Daimatou Enbu maka Juvia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sekarang Juvia berniat untuk mengungkapkannya kepada sang pujaan hati, Gray. Sayangnya, setelah mendengar perkataan dari Cana dan Mira, Juvia pun jadi berpikir kembali akan keputusannya.

'Juvia, jangan terpancing oleh perkataan Cana dan Mira, kau hanya perlu menyatakan perasaanmu pada Gray-_sama_. _Ganbatte_ Juvia.'

Juvia melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti menuju ke tempat Gray, gadis itu kembali pada niat awalnya untuk segera mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Gray. Kedua pipinya kembali bersemu merah karena membayangkan adegan romantisnya dengan Gray, sepasang mata milik Juvia kembali berbinar ketika mendapati sosok Gray. Langkah kaki Juvia terhenti ketika mendapati sosok gadis berambut pirang yang bersama Gray, tubuhnya seolah membeku di tempat. Rasanya hati Juvia begitu sakit ketika melihat Gray bersama Lucy padahal ia sudah sering melihat pemandangan semacam ini.

"Kau hebat Lucy, bisa menghancurkan istana Mercurius sendiri," puji Gray sambil menepuk kepala pirang Lucy. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman pada Lucy, pemuda itu tidak tahu jika ada sosok gadis berambut biru yang kini tengah menatapnya sendu.

"Kau sama saja dengan Natsu, Gray" kata Lucy sambil mendorong pundak Gray.

"G-Gray-_sa-sama_." Ujar Juvia dari balik tiang.

"J-Juvia, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan" kata Lucy panik.

Gray yang mengetahui hal itu hanya diam terpaku, entah karena ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa atau memang pemuda itu tidak peduli pada keberadaan Juvia. "Gray, kejar dia, bilang kalau ini bukan seperti yang dia pikirkan!" bentak Lucy sambil mendorong tubuh Gray, namun gagal, Gray tetap dalam posisinya yang kini menatap pungggung Juvia yang kian menjauh.

Juvia pun berlari keluar dari _guild_ sambil beruraian air mata. Juvia terus berlari tanpa tujuan, yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu, bukan, mungkin lebih tepatnya dari orang yang sangat dia cintai, Gray. Ia memang sudah sering melihat kedekatan Gray dan Lucy, berulang kali ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa kedekatan mereka hanya sebatas teman. Sayangnya, setiap kali melihat pemuda yang dicintainya itu bersama Lucy, pasti ia merasakan sakit yang begitu dalam.

**Juvia POV**

Gray-_sama_, apakah sebegitu cintanya kau pada Lucy? Sampai kau tidak pernah menganggapku? apa yang kurang dariku? Apa aku kurang cantik daripada Lucy? Atau mungkin kurang seksi? Atau karena aku tidak lebih menyenangkan dari Lucy? kenapa Gray_-sama_? Kenapa?

Pertanyaan itu terus muncul dalam pikiranku, kenapa Gray sama memperlakukanku begitu berbeda? Padahal aku juga ingin mendapatkan perhatian yang sama seperti Lucy. Apa aku pernah melakukan kesalahan pada Gray-_sama_? Atau apakah aku tidak pantas berada di sisi Gray-_sama_?

Apa mungkin aku harus melupakanmu? Benarkah yang dikatakan Cana dan Mira? Mungkinkah lebih baik aku mulai membuka hatiku pada Lyon-_sama_? Dan mulai melupakanmu, Gray-_sama_? Apa dengan begitu kau akan bahagia, Gray-_sama_?

**Normal POV**

Saat Juvia sedang memikirkan hal itu, tiba-tiba dia menabrak seseorang. Tubuhnya limbung ke belakang, untungnya keseimbangan gadis itu cukup bagus sehingga ia tidak perlu mencium lantai.

"_Ittaiii_," rintih Juvia, tangan kirinya kini sibuk mengelus kepalanya yang terbentur.

"Juvia? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan kenapa kau.. menangis?" terdengar sebuah suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinganya.

"L-Lyon-_sama_? Ju-Juvia tidak-," kata Juvia ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa pada Lyon, apakah ia harus menceritakan semuanya pada Lyon? Tapi bukankah Lyon bukan siapa-siapanya?

"Katakan Juvia! Kau kenapa?" paksa Lyon dengan nada khawatir sambil memegang kedua pipi Juvia.

"Juvia ti-tidak apa-apa Lyon-_sama_" ujar Juvia sambil melepas kedua tangan Lyon dari pipinya, gadis itu segera menyeka air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat seperti ini dihadapan Lyon.

"Lalu, apa yang sedang Lyon-_sama_ lakukan disini?"

"Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja sebelum kembali ke guild, lagipula sudah lama aku tidak merasa sedamai ini" ujar Lyon sambil menatap bintang, sesekali ia melirik ke arah Juvia. Sebenarnya ia masih penasaran kenapa Juvia terlihat begitu sedih? Ia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat Juvia bersedih apalagi menangis. Rasanya ia merasakan rasa sakit yang begitu besar ketika melihat air mata Juvia jatuh, ia tidak ingin gadis itu terluka.

"Lalu.. kenapa kau bisa disini? Dan kenapa kau menangis Juvia?" tanya Lyon lagi, nada suaranya kini berubah seperti menuntut jawaban dari Juvia.

"Ju-Juvia juga ingin berjalan-jalan saja, Juvia tidak apa-apa" balas Juvia sambil memalingkan muka ke arah lain, rasanya ia begitu risih dengan tatapan Lyon.

"Benarkah?" tanya Lyon sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Juvia, berusaha menemukan kejujuran dari sepasang mata biru milik Juvia.

"Benar!" jawab Juvia sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul pada wajahnya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya kenapa Lyon bersikap seperti ini padanya? Ah, rasanya ia seperti sedang berselingkuh di belakang Gray. Hei, tunggu dulu, ia bahkan belum menyatakan perasaannya pada Gray.

"Hmm baiklah, apa kau ingin menemaniku jalan-jalan?" ajak Lyon sambil mengulurkan tangannya, ia ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi bersama Juvia.

"Ba-baik, Lyon-_sama_."

Sementara itu di Fairy Tail Guild.

"Gray, apa yang kau lakukan sih? Ayo kejar Juvia! Jangan sampai dia jadi salah paham hanya karena hal sepele begini!" bentak Lucy.

"Benar apa kata Lucy, bukankah kau ingin disebut PRIA sejati?!" sambung Elfman dengan semangat.

"Yahh walaupun aku tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Lucy dan Elfman itu benar" sambung Natsu yang tiba-tiba angkat bicara.

"Aye! Setuju dengan pernyataan Lucy! Bukankah kau mencintai Juvia juga?" goda Happy yang langsung mendapat lemparan ikan dari Carla.

"Happy, disaat seperti ini jangan memperkeruh suasana!"

"Walaupun aku belum pernah memiliki kekasih, setidaknya aku tau perasaan seorang wanita, Juvia benar-benar mencintaimu, apa kau tega menyakiti perasannya, Gray? Kalau kau memang menyukainya, kejarlah dia! sebelum kau menyesal karena dia sudah jatuh ke pelukan orang lain" ujar Erza.

'Erza' batin Jellal sambil melirik Erza melalui sudut matanya.

"Benar Gray!"

"Ayo kejar Juvia!"

"Sebelum kau menyesal Gray!" kata para anggota guild yang lain.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku akan pergi menyusul Juvia!" ujar Gray yang langsung dipenuhi oleh tepuk riuh semua anggota lain seolah ingin menyemangati Gray agar segera menyusul Juvia.

"Semoga sukses, Gray-_san_!" ujar Wendy.

Gray akhirnya mencari ke pelosok Magnolia, namun dia belum menemukan Juvia. Sampai pada suatu tempat..

"Juvia, terima kasih telah menemaniku malam ini, dan maaf telah merepotkanmu" ujar Lyon

"Tidak apa-apa Lyon-_sama_, justru Juvia yang berterima kasih karena Juvia bisa merasa lebih tenang sekarang" jawab Juvia sambil tersenyum tulus. Sementara Lyon yang menatap Juvia berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang tercetak di kedua pipinya karena melihat senyum manis Juvia. Ia ingin menjaga agar Juvia tetap tersenyum seperti ini, gadis itu tampak lebih cantik dengan sebuah senyuman bukan air mata.

"Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, oh iya Juvia, semoga kau mimpi indah malam ini, dan satu hal lagi, jangan pernah menangis di depan siapapun, terutama di depanku, karena itu dapat membuatku sedih. Selamat malam, Juvia," kata Lyon sambil mencium kening Juvia.

"Ly-Lyon-_sama_, ap-apa yang kau.."

"Jaaa, Juvia-_chan_" pamit Lyon sambil tersenyum simpul, sesekali ia mencoba melihat Juvia yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Lyon!" geram Gray yang melihat mereka dari balik pohon sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, rahangnya mengeras menahan amarah karena melihat Juvia dan Lyon.

"Ke-kenapa ini?!" ucap Gray. 'Kenapa dadaku terasa sesak saat melihat Lyon bersama Juvia' batinnya sambil memegangi dadanya.

'Perasaan ini.. sama seperti saat aku kehilangan Ul' lanjutnya.

'Apa mungkin, ini yang dinamakan.. cinta?'

TBC

salam kenal, saya newbie disini. Panggil saja AL.

mohon kritik dan sarannya, semoga fic ini berkenan dihati readers :)

tinggalkan jejak kehidupan di fic ini ^^

thanks before.


	2. Chapter 2

**WHO IS MY LOVE?**

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima.

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor.

Rate : T

Warning : Semi-Canon, OOC, Typo.

Newbie here.

Sementara itu di Fairy Hills.

Di kamarnya, Juvia mulai memikirkan kembali tentang apa yang akan dilakukan setelah Gray, yang menurutnya, secara tidak langsung telah menolaknya.

**Juvia POV**

Mungkin aku memang harus membuka hati untuk Lyon-sama, maafkan aku Gray-_sama_, sebenarnya aku masih sangat mencintaimu tapi sepertinya lebih baik begini, aku tidak akan mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Lucy lagi. Setelah kejadian tadi, aku yakin bahwa kau memang mencintai Lucy, bukan aku. Jujur saja, saat ini hatiku begitu hancur bagai serpihan abu yang tertiup oleh angin di musim dingin. Tapi tidak apa, asal kau bahagia, aku juga ikut bahagia, Gray-_sama_.

**Normal POV.**

Keesokan harinya.

"Bagaimana Gray? Apa kau berhasil meyakinkan Juvia?" tanya Levy dengan semangat saat Gray baru datang ke guild. Dia langsung berlari menghampirinya dan menarik Gray secara paksa ke bangku dimana para wanita berkumpul.

"Iya bagaimana? Atau mungkin kalian sudah...hehe..." sambung Bisca sambil membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Hmm..." jawab Gray dengan malas.

"Kenapa Gray? Apa kau tidak berhasil meyakinkan Juvia bahwa ini hanya salah paham?" Alzack yang awalnya hanya ingin mendengar percakapan antar para wanita dengan Gray tiba – tiba angkat bicara.

Disaat yang lain sedang mengerubungi Gray dan memberi berbagai pertanyaan, tiba – tiba Juvia datang. Dia terlihat lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Oi lihat! Itu Juvia!" teriak Laki sambil menunjuk Juvia. Levy, Cana, Mira, dan Bisca langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Eh, tunggu. Juvia kenapa ya?" tanya Levy pada yang lain dan kontan saja menghentikan pergerakan mereka.

"Benar, tidak biasanya Juvia sedingin ini pada Gray, biasanya begitu dia melihat sosok Gray, dia langsung berteriak histeris" lanjut Cana heran. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah Gray yang hanya duduk bertopang dagu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Mari kita tanyakan langsung hal ini pada Juvia" ajak Mira. Yang lain pun langsung mengikuti ajakan Mira dan melanjutkan rencana untuk menginvestigasi Juvia.

"Bagaimana tadi malam Juvia? Apa kau masih marah pada Gray?" tanya Cana penasaran.

Juvia yang awalnya berjalan dengan santai tiba – tiba kaget. Mendadak dia salah tingkah saat Cana menanyainya tentang Gray. Namun Juvia kembali tersadar bahwa dia sudah tidak berhak untuk berada di sisi Gray. Dia hanya bisa menunduk sambil sesekali memainkan jari – jarinya.

"Kalian kemana saja tadi malam? Atau mungkin tadi malam menjadi malam yang indah untuk kalian?" goda Mira sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sementara yang lain ikut mengamini ucapannya.

"Maksud kalian? Juvia tidak mengerti." tanya Juvia bingung sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, berharap mendapat jawaban sejelas-jelasnya pada yang lain.

"Jadi, tadi malam Gray tidak menemuimu?" tanya Levy terkejut.

"Memang dasar Gray, tak ku sangka dia akan berbuat begitu." sambung Bisca dengan nada kesal, dia pun menatap Gray dengan sinis, tapi dengan kode dari Alzack akhirnya Bisca bisa sedikit menahan rasa kesalnya pada Gray.

'Jadi tadi malam Gray-_sama_ mencariku? Mungkinkah..' batin Juvia penasaran. Dia mulai berfantasi lagi. Tapi kemudian dia menyangkalnya sambil sesekali menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

'Lalu kenapa Gray-_sama_ tidak menemuiku?' mendadak rasa nyeri kembali menghampiri dadanya.

Gray yang merasa jadi bahan perbincangan para wanita hanya bisa tertunduk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dia merasa bersalah kepada Juvia. Dia juga merasa kecewa kepada dirinya sendiri yang telah menyakiti hati Juvia. Namun dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan pada Juvia.

**Gray POV**

Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Padahal sebelumnya aku merasa biasa saja saat dia mendekatiku, bahkan awalnya aku merasa risih dengan tingkahnya yang menurutku terlalu berlebihan. Tapi kenapa sekarang aku merasa sedih setelah kejadian tadi malam? Terutama saat aku melihat Lyon bersamanya. Dadaku terasa sesak, pikiranku mendadak kacau dan emosiku tak terkontrol. Rasanya aku ingin menghampiri Lyon dan menghajarnya saat itu juga.

Mungkinkah aku memang mulai menyukainya? Lalu sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sepertinya sekarang Juvia mulai menjauhiku. Aku jadi menyesal karena selama ini tidak pernah menanggapi semua perlakuannya kepadaku. Jujur saja, aku rindu dengan semua yang telah Juvia lakukan kepadaku. Apakah sekarang, aku masih bisa untuk menggapaimu lagi, Juvia?

**Normal POV**

Lucy yang baru datang langsung melihat ke kerumunan wanita yang sedang mengelilingi Juvia. Dia merasa canggung dengan Juvia, apalagi Juvia selama ini sudah menganggapnya sebagai rival cintanya. Padahal selama ini Lucy hanya menganggap Gray sebagai sahabat, kalaupun lebih, itu hanya sebatas saudara, sebab di hati Lucy sudah ada orang lain. Natsu. Ya, lelaki yang telah menjadi partnernya selama ini. Baginya, tidak ada yang lain selain Natsu.

'Juvia' batinnya. 'aku harus menemuinya dan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini'.

Lucy langsung menghampiri Juvia. Sementara Cana, Mira, Levy, Bisca, dan Laki melihat ke arah Lucy sambil sesekali berkeringat dingin, takut kalau – kalau akan terjadi perang dunia antara Lucy dan Juvia.

"Juvia" sapa Lucy.

"Lucy?" teriak mereka secara bersamaan. Levy yang terlalu takut hanya bisa menelan ludah sambil sesekali memberi kode berupa gerakan mata pada Lucy.

Mira hanya sesekali menyunggingkan bibirnya, dengan sedikit terpaksa, sambil berharap tidak terjadi apa – apa pada mereka.

"Anoo.. bisakah aku mengobrol berdua dengan Juvia? Ya itupun kalau kau mau Juvia" tanya Lucy sungkan.

"Lu-Lucy, ka-kau-" ucap Laki sambil terbata – bata. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Mendadak badannya lemas, tetapi Cana langsung memegangnya dari belakang sambil menenangkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Lucy" jawab Juvia sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar pernyataan Juvia, mendadak Cana, Mira, Bisca, Levy, dan Laki mendadak _sweatdrop_. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian mereka tersadar dan mengumpulkan kembali nyawa mereka yang sempat hilang (?)

"Hmm, baiklah, ayo kawan kita lanjutkan pekerjaan kita yang sempat tertunda" jawab Cana asal.

"_Haikk_!" ujar yang lain serempak. Mereka meninggalkan Lucy dan Juvia sambil sesekali berdoa agar tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada guild ini setelah keduanya bicara.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Juvia datar.

"Anoo.. ettoo.. tentang tadi malam, aku tidak bermaksud.." ujar Lucy kikuk. Dia takut salah bicara dan membuat Juvia kembali marah padanya.

"_Nee_, tidak apa-apa Lucy, Juvia sudah melupakan tentang kejadian tadi malam. Mungkin perasaan Juvia yang terlalu iri pada kedekatan kalian berdua" balas Juvia disertai senyum tulusnya.

"Be-benarkah itu, Juvia?" tanya Lucy meyakinkan "Apa kau mau memaafkanku?"

"Iya." jawab Juvia.

"_Arigatou_, Juvia!" teriak Lucy senang sambil memeluknya. Juvia pun membalas pelukan Lucy. Anggota lain yang melihatnya turut senang dan terharu. Bahkan Kinana sempat meneteskan air matanya saat melihat mereka berdua. Mereka juga bertanya – tanya kenapa Juvia tiba – tiba mau memaafkan Lucy? Bukankah biasanya Juvia menghindari interaksi dengan Lucy.

"Juvia-_chan_!" teriak Lyon tiba – tiba dari pintu depan guild, mengagetkan anggota lain, terutama Juvia dan Gray.

"Lyon-_sama_! Dan Lamia Scale!" teriak Juvia dan yang lain hampir bersamaan.

'Tch, apa yang dilakukan Lyon disini' geram Gray dalam hati. Sesekali dia mengepalkan tangannya, sambil mencoba mengendalikan amarahnya yang sudah hampir keluar, untung saja, karena dia juga tidak ingin terlihat jelek dimata Juvia, yang sekarang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya.

"Chelia!" panggil Wendy sambil melambaikan tangannya yang juga dibalas oleh Chelia.

"Wendy! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu!" jawab Chelia semangat, dia langsung berlari menghampiri Wendy dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku rindu padamu, Wendy"

"Aku juga, Chelia." Balas Wendy sambil tersenyum.

"Jura, lalu Toby dan Yuka" kata Erza. "Apa tujuan kalian datang kesini?" lanjutnya.

"Apakah kami tidak boleh berkunjung? Walaupun kita pernah menjadi lawan saat di Daimatou Enbu?" tanya Jura.

"Hmm boleh saja." sambung Laxus yang baru turun dari lantai atas bersama dengan Makarov.

"Selain itu, ada hal lain, Juvia" kata Lyon yang sekarang telah berdiri di hadapan Juvia dan menatapnya penuh arti.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Akane Resort. Mungkin kau ingin menyegarkan badan dan pikiran, lagipula disana terkenal dengan pantainya yang indah," sambungnya sambil memberi senyuman termanis pada Juvia, membuat wajah Juvia bersemu merah.

"Ta-tapii-," jawab Juvia ragu, dia tidak yakin untuk mengiyakan ajakan Lyon, selain karena dia merasa tidak enak dengan Lyon, dia juga khawatir kalau hanya akan pergi berdua saja dengan Lyon.

"Tenang saja Juvia, kita tidak berdua. Jura, Chelia, Toby dan Yuka juga ikut berlibur" jawab Lyon yang masih tetap dengan senyum tulusnya sambil berharap agar Juvia ikut serta.

'Mungkin lebih baik Juvia menyetujui ajakan Lyon-_sama_, lagipula Juvia tidak hanya berdua saja dengan dia' pikir Juvia.

"Baiklah, Juvia ikut." jawabnya. Lyon yang senang secara refleks langsung memeluknya. Anggota Lamia Scale dan Fairy Tail yang melihat kejadian itu sempat terkaget – kaget. Bahkan Lucy sempat menutup mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara yang membuat gaduh. Evergreen sempat sesekali melirik ke arah Gray, dia ingin melihat reaksinya.

Terlihat aura hitam mulai menyelimuti Gray, Gajeel yang melihat hal itu malah senang dan ikut memanas – manasi Gray, membuat aura hitam yang menyelimuti Gray makin pekat. Anggota lain yang melihat itu langsung men_death_ _glare_ Gajeel, dan Gajeel pun langsung kabur sambil mengajak Lily.

"Hey! Kenapa hanya Juvia saja yang diajak?! Mungkin saja yang anggota guild lain juga ingin ikut!" bentak Gray sambil menggebrak meja, membuat anggota lain termasuk Lamia Scale merinding. Lisanna pun berbisik pada Mira, berbincang apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Elfman berkali – kali bilang PRIA dan langsung dipukul oleh Erza sampai pingsan. Natsu terlihat _speechless _dengan apa yang dilakukan Gray dan hanya berucap WOW bersama Happy.

"Memangnya kenapa? Memang kedatangan kami kesini, terutama aku, hanya ingin mengajak Juvia untuk ikut bersama kami, atau, apa kau cemburu melihatku mengajak Juvia?" seringai tipis muncul dari wajah Lyon, seperti ingin menantang Gray, yang membuat Gray makin naik pitam.

'Kira-kira apa yang akan Gray-_sama_ katakan, Juvia jadi penasaran' batin Juvia sambil berharap Gray akan mementahkan ajakan Lyon.

"Ti-tidak! Aku hanya-"

"Master, boleh kan kami mengajak Juvia? Lagipula ini juga untuk mendekatkan hubungan antar guild." Tanya Lyon pada Makarov.

Tiba – tiba saja Jura mengeluarkan sekoper uang dan menyerahkannya pada Makarov. Mata pria tua itu pun langsung berbinar – binar melihat tumpukan uang yang sekarang ada di hadapannya.

"Ini ada sedikit uang yang dititipkan Master kami untuk Fairy Tail, kami tahu bahwa Fairy Tail sedang membutuhkan uang dalam jumlah besar untuk merenovasi kembali guild ini." ujar Jura sambil memberikan uang pada Makarov. "Tenang saja, Juvia aman di tangan kami."

Makarov pun langsung menyambar uang yang diberikan Jura sambil berujar, "Tidak apa – apa, bawa saja Juvia sesuka hatimu! Aku percaya Juvia akan aman bersama kalian. hahaha.."

"Baiklah! Ayo Juvia, kami pergi dulu, terima kasih sudah mengizinkan Juvia untuk ikut bersama kami" kata Lyon sambil menarik tangan Juvia dan menggandengnya.

"Dah Wendy! Sampai bertemu lagi!" ucap Chelia sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Dah Chelia! Hati – hati yaa!" balas Wendy.

"Baiklah kami permisi dulu." pamit Jura pada Makarov dan yang lainnya.

"Hey tunggu! Aku belum selesai Lyon! Sial!" teriak Gray yang kini sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya lagi. Sementara Lyon justru mengabaikannya dan terus melanjutkan perjalanannya, genggaman tangannya pada tangan Juvia semakin mengerat.

"Gray" panggil Erza sambil Erza sambil menepuk bahu pria es itu.

"Ada apa?" balasnya datar, tidak berminat untuk menjawab panggilan sang Titania.

"Kenapa kau tidak terima saat Lyon mengajak Juvia pergi? Apa kau sekarang mulai menyadari perasaanmu?"

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu" jawab Gray sambil tertunduk lesu, ia benar – benar bingung saat ini. Sejujurnya ia masih belum yakin akan perasaannya pada Juvia. "Tapi yang jelas, disini terasa sesak saat melihat mereka berdua bersama" lanjutnya sambil memegang dadanya.

"Sepertinya kau mulai menyukai gadis itu." kata Fried.

"Akhirnya kau mulai menyadari perasaanmu Gray." Evergreen melanjutkan.

"Tapi sekarang Juvia dan Lyon malah semakin dekat, lalu apa Gray masih ada harapan?" tanya Bikslow ragu.

"Argh urusai! Aku mau pergi!" ucap Gray sambil berlari keluar dari tempat itu.

TBC

**Yugure Maulida** : makasih atas sambutannya ;) makasih juga udah di bilang kalo ceritanya keren, iya memang, maklum saya miskin ide hehe xD

Ditunggu reviewnya lagi ya. Arigatou :3

**Himiki – chan** : kenapa? Speechless ya sampe ga bisa berkata apa – apa lagi? :D

Ini lanjutannya, semoga kamu puas dengan chapter ini dan masih betah untuk nangkring disini

**Blue rainy** : makasih buat eloh yang sudi mereview fic ini. Hahahaha xD

Untuk deskrip tolong masukannya ya hehehehee :D

**LaChoco Latte** : sip ini aku udah update secepat aku bisa ^^

Jellal Cuma kagum sama kata – katanya Erza, mungkin jadi ada pikiran juga buat Jellal pdkt sama Erza lagi hehe xD

0o0

makasih buat para reader yang udah mau baca kelanjutan fic ini, tolong tinggalkan jejak di fic ini, saran, kritik, atau apapun yang membangun ^^

aku akan berusaha update secepat mungkin agar para pembaca tidak terlalu lama menunggu ^^

sekian dan terima kasih


	3. Chapter 3

**WHO IS MY LOVE?**

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima.

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor.

Rate : T

Warning : Semi-Canon, OOC, Typo.

Newbie here.

Gray yang sedang kacau langsung lari meninggalkan _guild_. Dia terus berlari sampai akhirnya berhenti di sebuah bukit. Lalu dia duduk di sebuah pohon sambil merenungi semua yang telah terjadi. Dia mengenang saat pertama kali mengenal Juvia. Masih teringat jelas dalam ingatannya, perkenalannya dengan Juvia bukan perkenalan yang baik.

Saat itu Juvia masih bergabung dalam Phantom Lord. Dia merupakan anggota dari 4 elemen terkuat yang ada di guild tersebut dan Gray harus melawannya agar Lucy yang diculik oleh Phantom Lord dapat diselamatkan. Selanjutnya yang terjadi, Juvia kalah, tapi dia senang karena Gray dapat membuatnya bahagia. Sebelum ada Gray, hidup Juvia seakan suram. Dia dijauhi oleh teman – temannya, karena setiap ada dia pasti hujan selalu turun. Namun berkat Gray, sekarang Juvia dapat melihat sinar mentari yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

Kemudian Juvia bersama Gajeel bergabung dengan Fairy Tail. Disitu mulai terlihat kedekatan Juvia dan Gray, walaupun Gray selalu tidak menanggapinya, namun Juvia tetap tidak pernah berhenti untuk mengejarnya. Mereka pernah bekerja bersama sebelum Juvia menjadi anggota resmi Fairy Tail, misalnya saja saat berusaha menyelamatkan Erza dari niat jahat Jellal.

Kemudian saat dia dan Juvia mengikuti ujian menjadi penyihir S-Class di Tenroujima, saat itu dia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat melihat Juvia, tapi dia berusaha untuk mengacuhkan perasaan itu dan tetap fokus pada ujiannya.

Lalu usaha untuk menemukan potongan dari Jam Tanpa Batas. Di saat itulah _guild_ lain, seperti Blue Pegasus dan Lamia Scale ikut membantu, dan di saat itulah Juvia mengenal Lyon. Lyon pun mulai mendekati Juvia, Gray yang saat itu melihat tingkah Lyon hanya sebatas risih saja, tapi kadang ada sesuatu yang terasa mengangganjal di hatinya.

Sampai puncaknya saat semua _guild_ di Fiore mengikuti pertandingan Daimatou Enbu. Gray yang saat itu diajak Juvia untuk makan malam berdua entah kenapa merasa senang dan mengiyakan ajakan gadis air itu, namun tiba – tiba saja Lyon datang dan mengganggu acara mereka. Di saat itu entah mengapa Gray merasa kesal terhadap Lyon, apalagi setelah dia menantang Gray untuk bertanding dan siapa yang menang akan mendapatkan Juvia. Namun Gray masih tetap saja menyangkal perasaan itu dan hanya berpikir bahwa ini adalah perasaan sayang terhadap sesama anggota guild.

Dan sekarang, Gray sepertinya mulai sadar bahwa ini bukan perasaan sayang biasa, namun lebih dari itu. Apalagi semenjak kesalahpahaman kemarin serta hubungan Lyon dan Juvia yang semakin dekat, membuatnya semakin terpuruk dalam dilema. Dia sadar, semenjak Juvia tidak berada di sampingnya, dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang hilang dari hidupnya. Sekarang, dia tidak ingin kehilangan Juvia, dia rela melakukan apapun agar Juvia mau kembali kepadanya.

Rahangnya mulai mengeras, tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Tanpa sadar bulir – bulir bening menuruni wajahnya, jatuh ke permukaan bumi tanpa melawan gravitasi. "Argh!"

Terserah saja jika sekarang orang lain menganggapnya cengeng, yang terpenting sekarang hanyalah Juvia. Ya, hanya Juvia yang sekarang ada di dalam hati dan pikirannya.

Setelah Gray mulai merasa tenang, dia berniat untuk kembali ke _guild_ dan meminta saran pada yang lain. Dia sudah tidak memikirkan gengsi dan sebagainya, yang penting sekarang adalah perjuangannya untuk memiliki Juvia, sekarang dan selamanya. Gray seperti memiliki semangat kembali, dan dia berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan Juvia serta anggota lainnya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju Akane Resort.

'Bagaimana ini, Juvia merasa kikuk dengan anggota Lamia Scale. Mungkin saja kalau disini ada satu lagi anggota Fairy Tail Juvia tidak akan sekikuk ini.' batin Juvia.

"Juvia, kenapa kau dari tadi diam saja? Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman pergi bersama kami?" tanya Lyon. Ia khawatir sang pujaan hati tidak nyaman berada di sampingnya dan teman – temannya, kalau begini kesempatan Lyon untuk mendekati Juvia tidak akan berjalan dengan mulus.

"Tenang saja Juvia, walaupun Jura-_san_ terlihat begitu serius, Yuka-_san _selalu tampil dengan muka ketusnya, dan Toby-_san_ yang aneh tapi kami semua baik kok." Chelia yang tau dengan kekikukan Juvia dan kekhawatiran Lyon mulai meredam suasana.

"Juvia merasa senang berada bersama kalian, justru Juvia bisa mendapat pengalaman dan teman baru." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum puas, dia merasa lega setelah mendapat pernyataan dari Chelia.

Lyon pun langsung menggandeng Juvia, mereka berjalan di barisan depan sementara yang lain mengikutinya. Juvia hanya tersipu malu sambil sesekali menunduk. Lyon yang tahu akan hal itu malah semakin mengeratkan tangannya dan menarik Juvia untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Sementara Yuka dan Toby meringis tipis melihat tingkah Lyon.

"Aku tidak menyangka Lyon bisa berbuat begitu pada wanita." kata Yuka.

"Benar, bahkan terhadapku saja dia dingin." Sambung Toby.

Tapi perjalanan mereka terhenti, Lyon yang sedang asik bersama Juvia dipanggil oleh Jura.

"Lyon, maaf sepertinya aku, Chelia, Toby, dan Yuka hanya bisa menemani kalian sampai di sini."

"Tapi kenapa? Bukankah kalian bilang kita akan pergi bersama menuju Akane Resort?" ujar Juvia panik. Dia tidak ingin ditinggal berdua dengan Lyon.

"Tadi kami mendapat pesan dari Master yang dikirim lewat burung, kami mendapat tugas di tempat lain, dan kami harus berangkat sekarang juga." Jawab Chelia.

"Kenapa hanya kalian? Kenapa Lyon-_sama_ tidak ikut?" Juvia menuntut jawaban jelas dari mereka.

"Kami tidak tahu, ini kan perintah dari Master, kami hanya menuruti saja, bukannya kau senang ada Lyon yang menemanimu? Daripada kau ditinggal sendiri disini." Jawab Yuka ketus.

"Benar, apalagi kau bersama dengan salah satu dari anggota Lamia Scale yang terkuat, kau akan aman bersamanya. Kau harusnya bersyukur dengan keadaan itu." ucap Toby.

"Eh, ano.. tapi perjalanan tidak akan terasa lebih menyenangkan tanpa kalian." elak Juvia, dia tidak ingin mereka membaca pikirannya yang sebenarnya.

Kalau tugas kami sudah selesai, secepatnya kami akan menyusul kalian kesana." Jawab Jura "Ayo kita pergi."

"Dah Juvia! Selamat bersenang – senang!" pamit Chelia dan yang lain.

Kini hanya tinggal ada Juvia dan Lyon. Selama perjalanan, mereka berdua hanya diam saja. Juvia pada awalnya ingin mengobrol dengan Lyon. Selain karena dia merasa tidak enak pada Lyon, dia juga merasa bosan dengan situasi seperti itu. Namun dia bingung,tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan darimana. Dia takut salah bicara, dan rasa kikuklah yang paling membuat mulutnya tertahan untuk mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata. Juvia berpikir kembali, kalau bukan dia yang membuka pembicaraan, lalu siapa? Tidak mungkin Lyon yang selalu memulainya, itu akan terlihat seperti Juvia yang acuh tak acuh padanya. Padahal Juvia juga tahu bagaimana rasanya tidak ditanggapi oleh seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Dia tidak ingin hal yang sama terulang pada Lyon, apalagi Lyon orang yang baik, terutama kepadanya. Maka Juvia pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka topik, tapi saat dia baru mau membuka mulutnya, "Juvia." Ucap Lyon.

"I-iya, ada apa Lyon-_sama_?" Juvia menyunggingkan bibirnya, berusaha menanggapi panggilan Lyon seramah mungkin.

"Begini, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" tanya Lyon ragu – ragu, takut kalau pertanyaannya menyinggung hati Juvia.

"Silahkan, kau boleh bertanya apapun kepadaku Lyon-_sama_. Aku akan berusaha menjawabnya." Jawab Juvia dengan senyum manis yang tetap terpampang di wajah cantiknya.

"Itu, tentang kemarin malam.."

"Oh jadi itu yang ingin Lyon-_sama_ katakan, baiklah."

Gadis berambut biru laut itu lalu menceritakan semuanya pada Lyon. Terlihat wajah Lyon yang pada awalnya biasa saja berubah menjadi serius, sesekali dia menampakkan aura kemarahan saat Juvia menyebut nama Gray. Namun dengan cepat dia menghilangkan perasaan itu dan tetap terlihat tenang di depan Juvia.

Juvia pun kembali tersenyum seraya berkata, "Tapi Juvia sudah melupakan kejadian itu, mereka berdua tidak salah, karena cinta juga tidak bisa dipaksakan, kan? Sekarang Juvia hanya ingin meneruskan pekerjaan dan membahagiakan orang lain. Mungkin saja Juvia bisa menemukan orang yang benar – benar mencintai Juvia dengan tulus. Apakah itu mungkin Lyon-_sama_ atau orang lain, biar waktu yang akan menjawabnya."

Lyon yang mendengar semua penuturan Juvia hanya diam terpaku, dia seperti merasakan rasa sakit yang Juvia alami dan secara refleks memeluknya dengan erat. Lyon tidak ingin melihat Juvia terluka lagi, cukup sekali saja. "Juvia, aku berjanji akan selalu berada di sampingmu, aku akan berusaha mengisi luka di hatimu. Aku tidak ingin melihat kau seperti ini, aku ingin melihat Juvia yang selama ini ku lihat. Juvia yang selalu ceria dan tidak mudah menyerah walau apapun yang terjadi. Tetaplah berada di sisiku, Juvia."

Juvia yang mendengar semua itu langsung mengeluarkan air matanya. Dia pun membalas pelukan Lyon dengan lembut, rasanya sekarang campuk aduk antara senang, sedih, marah dan lega. "_Arigatou_, Lyon-_sama_."

Sore hari di Fairy Tail _Guild_.

"Tadi aku mendapat kabar dari Chelia, katanya mereka berpisah dengan Lyon-_san_ dan Juvia-_san_ di tengah jalan karena mereka mendapat tugas" kata Wendy pada Lucy, Erza, Mira, dan Lisanna.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menghubungi Chelia?" tanya Kinana penasaran.

"Aku minta tolong Warren-_san_ untuk menghubungi Chelia lewat telepatinya, sejujurnya aku kangen padanya. Lalu Chelia menceritakan hal tersebut kepadaku." kata Wendy.

"Berarti sekarang mereka hanya berdua? Lalu bagaimana kalau Lyon melakukan sesuatu pada Juvia?!" sambung Lucy, dia tahu kalau Lyon adalah orang yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Tapi kalau sudah urusan hati, kadang bisa saja seseorang menjadi gelap mata, dan menurutnya hal itu juga sudah terjadi pada Gray. Semenjak Juvia datang, diam – diam dia mengamati Gray karena dia merasa ada perubahan terhadap sikap Gray. Apalagi setelah Lyon yang mengajak Juvia untuk berlibur, jelas sekali perubahan sikapnya yang sangat drastis. Padahal menurutnya Gray termasuk orang yang acuh dalam urusan cinta.

"Lucy, jangan berpikir yang aneh – aneh, kalau memang benar Lyon mencintai Juvia, dia tidak akan berbuat hal buruk terhadapnya." Carla langsung mementahkan pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan si _celestial mage_ itu.

Sementara itu, Natsu yang awalnya cuek jadi penasaran dengan apa yang para wanita bicarakan. Tidak biasanya mereka berkumpul dan mengobrol sampai terlihat serius begitu. Biasanya saat mereka berkumpul hanya gosip aneh saja yang Natsu dengar. Ya polos – polos begitu ternyata Natsu juga sering menguping pembicaraan orang. Lalu dia pun menyuruh Happy untuk bertanya pada mereka.

"Aye Luce, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Happy sambil menepuk bahunya.

"Lyon dan Juvia pergi berdua, karena yang lain ada tugas."

Gray yang baru saja datang langsung berlari menghampiri mereka dan memberondong mereka dengan berbagai pertanyaan, membuat guild yang dari awal sudah ramai menjadi semakin gaduh.

"Apa?! Apa benar yang kalian katakan?!" teriaknya histeris. "Siapa yang memberitahu kalian?! Jawab!"

"Anoo.. aku Gray-san, _sumimasen_." jawab Wendy tegang, keringat mulai menetes dari wajah mungilnya. Baru kali ini dia melihat Gray semarah ini, biasanya Gray selalu ramah terhadap kawan - kawannya.

"Wendy! Apa benar yang kau katakan tadi?! Juvia pergi berdua bersama Lyon?!" geram Gray sambil mencengkeram pundak Wendy.

"_Ittaii_, be-benar Gray-_san_, aku tidak berbohong, dan.. sakit Gray-_san_." ujar Wendy sambil menahan sakit pada pundaknya, rasanya dia ingin menangis saat itu juga.

"Gray! Aku tahu kalau kau sedang kesal, tapi bukan berarti kau dapat menumpahkan kekesalanmu pada siapapun, mereka tidak tahu apa – apa Gray!" bentak Erza dan membuat yang lain bergidik ngeri.

"Ah, maaf Wendy. Aku lepas kendali." jawabnya sambil melepas pegangannya dari Wendy.

Natsu, Elfman, Gajeel, Freed, dan Bickslow yang dari tadi penasaran langsung menuju ke tempat Gray berada. Mereka ingin tahu kenapa Gray bisa jadi emosi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? _Ice cube_, kenapa kau jadi gila begitu hah?" ejek Natsu yang membuat Gray naik darah. Lucy yang melihat kelakuan Natsu hanya bisa memegangi kepalanya, Natsu benar – benar tidak tahu situasi dan kondisi. Happy, Carla, dan Lily hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, percuma juga mereka menjelaskan sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti oleh lelaki macam Natsu.

"Diam kau _Flame-head_, sekarang aku tidak ada urusan denganmu!"

"Wow, aku mulai terbakar sekarang." seringai khas Natsu, terlihat dia mulai mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap untuk mengeluarkan jurus.

"Gehee.. ayo Natsu, kita hajar makhluk es itu!" ajak Gajeel yang juga bersikap sama seperti Natsu, bahkan tangan kirinya sudah berubah menjadi besi yang siap menghantam Gray dan yang lain.

"Kalian berdua.. diam atau ku bunuh sekarang juga!" _death glare_ dari Erza membuat mereka bertekuk lutut, tanpa sadar dia telah mengubah baju zirahnya menjadi _Heavens Wheel Armor_ dengan ribuan pisau yang siap menghunus tubuh Natsu dan Gajeel secara bersamaan.

"Sebaiknya kau susul mereka sekarang, atau kau akan menyesal." kata Erza tegas, sekarang bajunya telah kembali ke mode awal, sementara Natsu dan Gajeel diikat di tiang.

"_Ara-ara_, aku setuju dengan pendapat Erza." Tukas Mira seraya menjentikkan jarinya.

Sejenak Gray memikirkan ucapan dari kawan – kawannya. Memang benar, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk pasrah dan menunggu sampai Juvia kembali padanya, tapi sekarang dia yang harus berjuang untuk meraih perhatian Juvia kembali.

"Master, aku minta ijin untuk menjemput Juvia!" ucap Gray dengan lantang dan tegas.

"Baiklah, silahkan Gray, semoga sukses." jawab Makarov sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Dia tidak sadar bahwa yang telah membuat Gray seperti ini karena keputusannya sendiri yang merelakan Juvia untuk pergi bersama Lamia Scale. Tapi mungkin jika bukan karena hal tersebut, Gray tidak akan mengejar Juvia sampai sejauh ini. Bersyukurlah atas apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Master kepadamu Gray.

"Oi Gray, jangan sampai kalah dari Lyon, cukup kalah dariku saja." ejek Natsu yang masih terikat di tiang.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, apalagi dari Lyon." ledek Gray balik.

"Yosh, aku pergi dulu teman – teman!" pamit Gray pada semua anggota.

"Selamat berjuang Gray! Semoga kau berhasil mendapatkan Juvia kembali!" teriak yang lain penuh semangat.

Gray langsung keluar untuk menuju Akane Resort, bukan hanya untuk berlibur, tapi untuk menentukan nasib cintanya. Bukan hanya Natsu, namun sekarang Gray juga mulai terbakar semangatnya.

'Tunggu aku, Juvia.'

TBC

**Himiki-chan** : hehe arigatou :D gomen kalo konfliknya ga menegangkan, aku belum bisa bikin konflik yang rumit, masih kurang imajinasi dan pengalaman. Semoga puas dengan chapter ke 3 ini yaa ^^

**Sabishite** : belum bisa bikin adegan berantem yang keren, baru bisa "Hyaa!" "Ciat!" gitu doang, gomen xD

**Yugure Maulida** : prediksimu benar! Hm apa ya? Mungkin bakal tahu jawabannya di chapter 4, ditunggu ya ^^

**LaChoco Latte **: pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab ini chap ini ^^ penasaran? Tunggu kelanjutannyaa :3

**Blue rainy** : gomen masih belum terlalu ngeh sama tanda baca, maklum ane paling males sama yang namanya tanda baca hehe xD

Seperti yang kalian lihat, Gray mulai bergerak! Lyon pun tidak mau kalah. Kira – kira apa yang akan terjadi di Akane Resort ya? Hmm penasaran penasaran? Tunggu saja. Chap 4 udah jalan Cuma masih di edit lagi biar bagus :D

Arigatou buat yang udah baca terutama buat yang review fic ini ^^


End file.
